The Lion King's A Christmas Poem
by Machungwa63
Summary: Simba seems to be the only one in the Pridelands who believes in Santa. Scar devises a plan to try and drive Simba out of the Pridelands.


**T'was the day before Christmas,**

**Nala's chasing a mouse,**

**Simba ran with a list,**

**En route to his house…**

"Mom! Dad! Are you here?

"I just finished my list!"

"You won't find them here.

"Sorry Fuzzy, you missed."

"Zazu, you must help me!

"Santa must get my list!"

"No I don't and don't worry,

"Santa doesn't exist."

"You say that every year Zazu,

"You know it's not true!"

"I know very much, young Prince.

"I know more than you!"

**So Simba groaned and turned back away,**

**This letter would be Santa's, he would find a way.**

**Across the Pridelands, the young Prince did run,**

**Until he found his friend Nala, playing for fun.**

"Oh hi Simba! Come play,

"I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Nal', I've no time,

"There's something I must do."

"What is it, Simba? Tell me!

"I must know."

"I must get this list to Santa,

"It's Christmas tomorrow!"

"Eh…Simba…I guess I…

"…should tell you the truth…"

"You believe in Christmas right?

"Don't be uncouth."

"I believe in Christmas, Simba,

"But Santa, he's um…"

"I've no time for your lies, Nal'

"I must find Mom!"

**So Simba set off in search of his parents,**

**Ranting and raving of his friend's ignorance.**

"Santa exists,

"I know it is so!

"I'd run north otherwise,

"But he'll come tomorrow!"

**Meanwhile in the grass, hid behind a rock,**

**A sinister lion had just got a shock.**

**Displaying a scar over one eye,**

**The young cub's uncle had just heard his cry.**

"Run away if no Santa?

"Well what an idea!

"I know there's no Santa.

"So here's a plan here.

"I show Simba the truth,

"When his eyes lose their shine,

"He'll run away, and me,

"I'll be first in line!"

**While Scar set off to put up his plan,**

**Simba had found the tree of the old man.**

"Rafiki, come down!

"I can't find Mom or Dad!"

"What is it you want Prince?

"You look a bit mad."

"No one believes in Santa,

"But I know he is real!"

"Of course he is, Prince.

"Tell me how you feel."

"Well I saw him before,

"But his butt was blue."

"Sit in a sleigh dat cold?

"Yours would be too!"

"Could you give him this list?

"I have to go back."

"Most certainly, young Prince!

"These will be in his sack!"

**And so Simba left off,**

**To where he had came**

**As the rest of the pride,**

**Was doing the same.**

"Mister Mufasa, can we talk?

"It's about your son."

"Of course we may, Nala,

"You're always welcome."

"Well…he believes in Santa,

"Isn't it time he knew?"

"What's wrong with believing?

"The fault's not with you?"

"If Santa was real, sir,

"I'd get lots of toys."

"Yes that's true, Nala,

"Santa loves girls and boys."

"But I always get less,

"And so does my mom."

"How'd you mean, Nala?

"Please do go on."

"We're just as good as you,

"And I write all my lists."

"Yes, that is true.

"But your point I have missed."

"The animals give you stuff,

"Because you are king."

"So because you're not royalty,

"You always get nothing?"

**Nala nodded her head sadly, with droopy ears,**

**She'd just confessed her feelings that she'd hid for years.**

**But Mufasa still smiled, looking down at his friend,**

**Then down to her height the mighty king he did bend.**

"I see your concern,

"That I must confess,

"But I think you will see,

"That belief is the best.

"Santa is real,

"And he will come tonight.

"You will get toys,

"You'll see that I'm right."

**So Nala ran in, skeptical but pleased,**

**While Simba soon followed, with his mind also eased.**

**The cubs closed their eyes and drifted to sleep,**

**Their home was so silent; not even a peep.**

**But as midnight drew, Pride Rock's walls shook,**

**The two cubs ran out to get a good look.**

"It's Santa, see Nala!

"I told you he was real!"

"He is! He is!

"How happy I feel!"

**But as Santa pulled his sack out of the sleigh,**

**A small rock beneath him rolled and gave way.**

**The cubs ran back indoors as the man tumbled down,**

**But were pleased that their parents weren't awoke by the sound.**

**They stumbled back outside, both dancing with glee,**

**Here was Santa in red, it really was he!**

**But horror soon struck as the big man turned round,**

**For Santa's beard had fell off, and he was wearing a frown.**

"Ho! Ho! I've had enough!

"This job truly sucks!"

"Uncle Scar, is that you?

"You were flying the bucks?"

"Ho! Ho! It is me!

"So now you know the truth."

"N—no, I won't believe it!

"I need more proof!"

**From right beside him,**

**Simba heard his friend sigh,**

**She'd gotten her hopes up,**

**This whole thing was a lie.**

"Simba, I'm sorry,

"Your proof is right here,

"You always get more than me,

"And this was my fear.

"The animals buy the gifts,

"That is why you get more,

"If the prey help the king,

"They are saved from gore.

"But our presents still come,

"They are all on that sled.

"I still believe in Christmas,

"Let's go back to bed."

**Nala left with her head hung while Simba remained depressed,**

**What was there to life here if magic didn't exist?**

"It sucks, doesn't it,

"I must confess nephew,

"I understand life, right now,

"Seems quite dull to you.

"Do yourself a favor,

"Don't grow miserable like me.

"Escape while you're pure,

"Stay young and free!"

**Scar's words hit Simba, who looked over his shoulder,**

**Remembering what he'd said and feeling much older,**

**But as he looked in, he noticed something he'd saw,**

**His mother's paws were cradled as if holding him on the floor.**

_**If I left now,**_** thought the young prince,**

_**My mom could not hold me like she has since.**_

_**My Dad would be sad and Nala would too,**_

_**They would be left with a Christmas that's blue,**_

_**We would never celebrate, nor play, nor sing**_

**And right at that moment, Nala's words did ring,**

"_**I believe in Christmas,**_

"_**Just not in Santa Claus."**_

"Simba, why at my suggestion,

"Did you suddenly pause?"

**Simba realized now,**

**And he said with a frown,**

"You can't make me run!

"You can't keep me down!

"I believe in Christmas,

"And family too!

"I seem to believe,

"A whole lot more than you!

"So Santa's not real,

"I can live with that!

"But I'll still get presents,

"And much more than that!"

**Simba explained how much happier he'd be,**

**Staying on in life with his loving family.**

"Simba…Simba…calm down,"

"Santa Claus is not real.

"Your rant is hot air.

"How do you _really_ feel?"

**And just as Scar was about to trick Simba once more,**

**A jingling sound echoed off of the floor,**

**The duo looked up and their jaws fell at the sight,**

**Of a jolly, red man flying a sleigh in delight.**

"Ho! Ho! I do say!

"Christmas is here!

"I see my parking spot's taken,

"But no need to fear.

"I will drop the presents by magic,

"So thanks for the list!

"And I think that's everything…

"…oh, there's something I missed.

"Simba, tell your friend,

"Sorry she never got toys,

"She never asked for as much,

"So I gave her Christmas joy.

"For to laugh is to be merry,

"As Christmas is to share.

"But I'll leave you _all_ with presents,

"So Merry Christmas down there!"

**So Simba ran in…**

"Nala, Nala!" he screamed.

"Come on, come on out!

"It's just like a dream!"

**The two cubs ran back out, but alas it was too late,**

**The red sleigh had gone, and Nala was irate.**

"Thanks for waking me up!

"Now I won't get back to sleep.

"I should never get by hopes up,

"It's not worth it, bon nuit!"

**But as Nala turned round and faced back indoors,**

**Her jaw dropped at the sight of pink presents galore.**

"They weren't were there before,

"Now don't mind my smirk,

"You can't deny this, Nala,

"How'd you think this all worked?"

"I—I guess I was wrong,

"And I'm glad I am too!

"Christmas has came

"And Santa did too!"

**Simba shook his head 'no,'**

"You're wrong again, 'Nal.

"It was already here,

"It's here with us all."

"I agree," replied Nala.

"Merry Christmas to you."

"Of course it will be, Nal',

"I get to spend it with you."

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
